Dawn of War II/Plague Champion/Strategy
Overviev Plague Champion is a good servent of Nurgle. He can be upgraded for different situations. ,You can use its plagues and poisons against enemy with right upgrades, or you can use its durability with right upgrades. It says Plague Champion is a defensive hero but only reason for that is his Heavy Bolter Turrent ability. In the other hand, he is offensive and support hero with right warger selections. Upgrading as a ranged unit is not so hard. Even he won't need any armour upgrades so good for economy. But upgrading as a melee unit costs a lot, but totally worth it. His suppression immunity is a slight advantage for a melee build. Heavy Bolter Turrent The only defensive ability that Plague Champion has. It has a bigger radius that the Techmarine turrent. But you shouldn't spend your power on those things in early games. It can slow you down to get to T2. It must be placed very carefully. Or you can just use it on defending natural victory points or contested victory points. Repair Ability Makes him have a good synercy with vehicles. Wargear Bile Spewer Makes him work as a flamer type unit. You can select between Noise Marines and this weapon which the weapon is much cheaper. You can use it to destroy you enemys power farms in T1 or even in T2. Sword of Undeath A strong power melee weapon in T2. It changes Plague Champion into a melee unit. Producing zombies with this weapon could be a slight advantage in most of situations. Plague Fist Perfect heavy melee weapon to counter vehicles. Very high dps. But costs a lot of power. It can stun enemy units nearby of your hero, so a good melee counter. If you need a cheap anti-vehicle, best choice is this. Fetid Armor A good choice for a melee buid. Unholy Stench ability can be used for restraining melee units around him. Armor of Pestilence Makes him as incredible as The Hulk. Adds 600 hp, immune to knockback. Makes him a kind of vehicle actually. But makes him very slow. If we think that much toughnes can be needed in a melee buid, this armor is not a very pratic one and causes a lot of problems in general. Also, costs a lot. A noob choice. Blight Grenades Should be used against weak and crowded infantry blocks. But becarefull, you can hurt your own units with this thing. Mucus Discgarge Gives a good heal ability. Useful in every situation. Icon of Nurgle Can be very annoying in late games for the enemy. Globals Plauge Champion has the best globals in Chaos army. Insted of saving of an''' Empreyal Abyss', you should use the other ones oftenly. 'Touch of Nurge' has a good synergy with doomblast Heretics. You can scare them off. 'Noxious Cloud' can be used to troll large groups of infantry armyes.In the other hand, it can be a game change.' Plague of Undeath' must be used on very annoying enemy units that hard to fight against them. It can be a game change in late games. Other Ideas You can build your own army parallel to your hero. Thats why selecting hero can be very important. '''For a ranged build;' Bile Spewer - Fetid Armor - Mucus Discharge can be a good build. Bile Spewer is for a better weapon. Fetis Armor is for restraining quick melee units from your army. Mucus Discharce is for healing your ranged infantry. For your army; 2 CSM with Mark of Tzeentch can be scary. Anti-vehicle choice belongs to you. '''For a melee build; '''Sword of Undeath - Armor of Pestilence - Icon of Nurge build can be incredibly hard to control by the enemy and for you too. Because the armor slows him down. But, in my opinion, best melee build is Plague Fist - Fetid Armor - Mucus Discharge build with 2 CSM with Mark of Khorne. You can heal them on the battle, restrain melee units, and counter vehicles.